Elric
}} |Family = |Familiar = |Orientation = Bisexual |Status = Alive |Main = Seki Tomokazu |Special = }} Elric Helvi Grimwald Appearance To be added. Personality At first glance Elric seems to be a very pleasant person. Well-read and articulate, he is incredibly easy to get along with. To a point where people might feel like he is exactly fitting the image that they would like him to have. A curious soul, Elric will never miss an opportunity to learn something new. While pursuing that new bit of knowledge he can be extremely meticulous and focused. Though at the same time Elric is also careless and forgetful. The moment he feels that everything interesting has been learned or experienced is the moment he loses any interest. Elric can be extremely passionate about things, but he also seems to keep his distance from most of the things in the world. Success and renown are not things he will actively pursue. Things have to happen at his pace, or not happen at all. Abilities Breath of Spring There is an aura around Elric that invigorates anything living around him. Not only do the affected feel more healthy, they also feel more at peace in general. Being around him can be compared with being in a pristine forest on a beautiful summer morning. • Can’t be shut off • Can control the intensity • Can control the range when not using the default intensity Positive Effects → • Stimulates growth and health of plants and living beings. • Can heal minor wounds and cure sicknesses • Can keep beings with fatal wounds alive • Can be used to reanimate dead beings for a short amount of time Negative Effects → • Breath of Spring drains eon from those affected by it. The stronger the effect, the more eon is drained. • Sometimes the stimulation is too strong and causes mutations, esp. If Elric is not careful with it. • The reanimated beings do follow simple commands from Elric but otherwise appear mindless. Raven form Elric can transform into a raven. He can control the size of the transformation freely. Minimal size is a regular sized raven, maximal size is as big as his human form. Positive Effects → • Can fly • While in raven form Elric can drain ailments from other beings to himself. The stored ailments can either be healed or distributed on his whim Negative Effects → • Can’t talk while in raven form • Can’t transform back for at least 3 hours Contagion Elric’s true nature can be compared with a virus. While he inhabits the crafted body, his true form is that of a virulent wisp. He can target individuals and then try to infect them by having them breathe in the particles Once in the body the virus particles attach themselves to certain neurotransmitters and remain dormant until Elric activates them again. After the activation the cells overstimulate the neurotransmitters, causing a chemical imbalance in the brain. Activation → Up until now, Elric has not quite managed to fully understand how Eon manipulation works. It must however be a mix between spirituality, chemical reactions, as well as physical and magical laws. Even though he doesn’t quite understand it, the homunculus is able to manipulate a subset of those universal laws with his viral contagion. Once the cells are activated and wake up, it becomes more difficult for the prey to control Eon. Symptoms → Eon usage becomes more difficult for the infected. It feels as if something fundamental is off. As if a law that has always been true is not working anymore. As if two and two would not be equal to four anymore. Eon usage becomes more exhausting. The worse the person's health is at the moment, the worse are the symptoms. Effects → Airborne transmission No clear symptoms once infected Remain dormant until Elric activates them For the activation Elric has to be in a 100m radius Eon usage becomes more difficult, things do not work quite as expected anymore Eon usage is more exhausting The symptoms can last from 2 to 12 hours Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Genius → Few in the world can rival Elric when it comes to intellectual prowess. He never stops learning, always pushing for more knowledge. It doesn’t matter whether other people see any usage in the knowledge he is currently pursuing or not, Elric will make sure to understand a given topic thoroughly. At the same time however, he sometimes focuses too much on a given piece of information, thus limiting his ability to see ahead. ✔ Actor → He has a keen sense for the people’s attitude. Understanding what character traits people like, what they hate. Using that knowledge Elric subtly changes his persona in order to have people see him more favorably. It is of course a tightrope walk, if people notice the subtle shifts then instead one can only garner negative feelings. ✔ Appreciation of beauty and excellence → While he might appear cynical and calculating, Elric appreciates beauty and excellence in various domains of life. ✔ Martial arts → While generally not a fighter, Elric spend some time learning martial arts that focus on using the enemies momentum against them. Pressed into a corner he will resort to those skills. ✔ Regeneration → Under the effect of his aura Elric heals faster than normal beings. ✔ Not aging → His body doesn’t seem to be aging. ✔ Patient Zero → Thanks to the caladrius genes, Elric has been infected with many dangerous and deadly ailments over time and thus has vast knowledge about their symptoms, course and how to cure some of them. Additionally to that, any sickness that doesn’t directly affect the eon flow doesn’t affect them as much. �� Self-destructive → Elric doesn’t really have much appreciation for his own safety. Partly because he doesn’t see himself as something that should be existing in this world, partly because he believes that his body will be able to handle whatever he throws at it. �� Limp → Fearing that the law enforcement was on her heels already, Rueven failed to create a perfect body for the homunculus. Due to an old injury, the original Elric had a limp. While able to heal wounds and ailments to his aura, the homunculus can’t heal this imperfection however. Walking for a while gets really painful and tiring because of that injury. �� Hates fighting → He dislikes fighting himself and will do so only if needed. Will not hesitate to let an underling fight however. �� Unnatural eon flow → Perhaps because Elric is an artificially created homunculus, but his eon flow is flawed. Normal beings do regenerate spent eon, Elric has some difficulties with that. Sometimes his eon flow gets blocked and he can’t regenerate spent eon anymore. In such cases Elric needs to be around a strong source of eon, which then normalizes his internal flow again. �� Weak to cleansing magic → While it won’t outright kill him, he will be significantly weakened. �� Weak to fairy magic → Fairy magic is quite effective against him. �� Not able to delegate tasks → He would rather do everything by himself than trust others to do the job the way he wants it. Not only is that pretty exhausting, it also slows him down in a lot of situations. Likes - Disikes Extra ★ Character song - Far Cry • Shadowlord ★ Has a scar on his neck ★ Has fine black feathers on parts of his body. They appear and disappear randomly. The only ones always present are those on his face ★ Languages - Common tongue, Aere (long forgotten language similar to German on Earth), Etrean (almost dead language similar to Russian on Earth) References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tastania